User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, no one is safe. You will all be receiving critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nick: I was kind of on the fence with your golden girls look, because I felt like it was a good look, but I couldn't really see it that well. I think your winner inspired look was the closest to the original out of any of the other queens. Although, the silhouette wasn't the same, the design definitely was. For your last look, I think it's definitely all star worthy, but I have the same problem with it as I do for the golden girls look. It's a good look, but we can't see much of it. Aja: I loved your golden girls look! I just wished we saw the look better because we couldn't see the whole thing through a mirror selfie. But you looked gorgeous! Your Nicki Minaj inspired look and I got the reference! The silhouette wasn't the same but the styling of it and concept was there and I think you did well done on that! And your All Star Worthy Drag I wished I saw it better but no one has walked down the runway in that sort of look before and from what I see it's beautiful! I think you did a good job tonight! Aquaria: Your golden girls look was so fucking STUNNING!!! I wasn't a huge fan of your Nicki Minaj inspired look but you brought me back with your winner's look. You looked like Monique Heart on the feather's runway and I was having my life. Amazing job tonight!!! Next up...Kim Chi Nick: I wasn't crazy about your gold look, because although it was definitely gold, I could hardly see it and I couldn't really identify the details, silhouette etc... Apart from that, I do think it's a good look and better than some people's For your winner inspired look, although it isn't great, the similarities are definitely there and I appreciate the effort because this was a hard runway. Your all star worthy look was definitely all star worthy and I loved it, but the problem is everyone did so well in this particular category that I think it's gonna come down to the other 2. Aja: Your Golden Girls look I can't even see the detail in it because it was 6 pictures mashed into one. I don't mind getting collages for submissions but there was just too much and I could barely see what's there of your look. Your Aquaria inspired look, It wasn't really my favorite because I didn't get the same concept for Aquaria like it could have been better but I wasn't really wowed by it. Your All Star Worthy Drag was stunning though! I love how the fabric looks like smoke and I thought it was one of the best for that category but overall you left me underwhelmed. Aquaria: Your golden girls look was small and I couldn't really see it. You fucking let me down on your winners look. That was so fucking ugly bitch I just can't. Your winner's look was stunning but I don't think anything can bring you back from your winner's look. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nick: You really wowed me with your gold look. It was absolutely stunning and was the best gold look in my opinion. But, I was really disappointed with your winner inspired look. There was a better option and although that option wasn't too great, I think it would've worked better. The mug was very similar, but unfortunately that was it. Your all star worthy look was pretty good, and I liked it as well. Aja: Your Golden Girls look was stunning! It was Shangela's Studio 54 look except better! I thought you looked really good there. Your Winner Inspired look wasn't my favorite. Like the only thing that was the same was the mug and I would have wanted more from you. And you All Star Worthy Drag you did look beautiful in it but you looked aged. I don't see someone in their early 30s wearing that in the medieval times wearing that I can only see middle aged woman who are trying to keep looking young wear that. Aquaria: Your golden girls look was pretty good but it was kinda simple and looked like a better version of Shangela's ugly studio 54 look but I mean it was decent. You let me down more than Kim on the winners look. Y'all should've fucked up one of Aja's looks instead because knowing her y'all would've just improved it. And for your winners look it was pretty but you could've done better. Next up...Red X Nick: I wasn't a big fan of your gold look, just because it says "Golden Girl" doesn't mean it was a good look. It wasn't up to par with the other queens at all. Your winner inspired look was very...loosely inspired. I don't think it capture the essence of Viper and the look wasn't even that good anyways. Your all star worthy look was definitely worthy of something...worthy of being in the bottom, BYE! I can't even, you better start begging to stay. Aja: Where do I begin? Your Golden Girls Look wasn't that good compared to the rest and your Viper Reference was so loosely based and if I saw that look alone I wouldn't even know it was supposed to be viper and your All Star Worthy Drag is what reminds me of your entrance look and it wasn't up to par with the other queens. I'm disappointed in your performance tonight Aquaria: K the fact that you are purposefully doing bad is a big no. I have no words for you tonight other than like always you looks were shit. Last up...Valentina Nick: I think the photoshop on your gold look could have been a bit better, it looked a bit dark and olive-ish. If you take away the color, it's actually a really good look regardless. Your winner inspired look was actually one of my favorites. The photoshop here was so much better and you got the color, wig and even the shoes correct. Although it's not exactly the same, I don't think anyone else's is either so that shot you up to the top of my list for this category. Your all star worthy drag was probably your weakest look, which is saying something because it was still a really good that was better than at least one person. Overall, I think you had good looks and you nailed your photoshop so this is going to be a very hard decision for me. Aja: Your Golden Girls Look was beautiful! I felt like it could have been more gold though but I still got gold. Your winner inspired look of me I actually loved! The way you photoshopped that hair into my color was seriously so well done and I am so glad that you didn't do a flop of a reference of me! Your All Star Worthy Drag was your weakest look out of the 3 but it was way better than some of the queens and that says a lot! Ever since you came back a fire has been lit under your ass and you have been killing it so far! I think you did really well tonight good job! Aquaria: Like Red X I have no words... accept that this was your night tonight bitch. I'm gouped I'm gagged and I think you have a chance of winning this shit and all I got to say is STUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Asia O'Hara, Valentina Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Kim Chi, Phi Phi O'Hara, Red X I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 3 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Met Gala Inspired. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Asia O'Hara You're a winner baby! Valentina You're safe. Asia O'Hara With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Asia: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Red X As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts